1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a device for holding sheets of music, and more specifically it relates to an improved binder for holding a plurality of single sheets of music on each of a plurality of display boards and may be deployed upon a music stand, easel, or similar device.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Previously, music binders allowed musicians to view one or two sheets of music simultaneously when the binders were in the open position. Having only one or two pages displayed at a given time forced musicians to turn pages back and forth very quickly in order to follow the musical score. This was a cumbersome and distracting task for most musicians. When playing instruments that required two hands, the task of rapid page turning could become prohibitively challenging.
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art in which attempts have been made to assist the musicians by the implementation of various page-turning mechanisms. However impractical, this prior patent-art may be regarded as at least remotely germane to this disclosure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,558 (filed: Feb. 17, 1999) is shown a semi-automatic page-changer apparatus that has an on/off switch, driving a motor turning a helical conveyor-spindle feeding device. Loose-leaf pages each having a hanger-hole arranged centrally into its header-margin are thereby hung together in the upper portion of this machine. Ultimately, the helical causes the pages to fall to a lower holding stack where they can be observed by the reader.
This relatively complicated device has limited use in that a maximum of two pages can be viewed at a given time, there is no mechanism for quickly and conveniently viewing previously processed pages, and its motor requires a power source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,102 (filed Oct. 11, 1961) is shown an easel binder for pages reading on lines parallel with the binding. The main feature of this device is a hinged structure that folds outward to allow one side of the binder to be propped up for more convenient reading purposes. This device is basically a standard 3-ring binder having incorporated therein a structure that can be raised to support the pages in an inclined position. As in a standard 3-ring binder, pages having holes that align with the rings in the binder may be inserted.
This device has limited use in that only two pages can be viewed at a given time. This device makes no provision for its attachment to a music stand or similar structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,068 (filed: Jan. 17, 1947) is shown a music holder designed solely to affix to a band instrument. This device has a series of transparent envelopes in which the music is held. The envelopes are bound together by rings located along the top edge of the device. Each envelope exposes a sheet of music on each side of the envelope. Only one sheet of music can be viewed at a given time. When the sheet of music on the exposed side of the first envelope has been played, the instrument player will swing that envelope over the top of the ring binding. By this action the second envelop is revealed.
This device has limited use in that it must be attached to a band instrument, only one sheet of music can be viewed at a given time, and the transparent envelopes have the potential of creating glare that will prevent the user from seeing the music contained therein. This device makes no provision for its attachment to a music stand or similar structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,416,903 (filed Apr. 3, 1920) a music binder for loose pages. This device's primary function is to allow ready reference by constantly visable numerals to disclose the location in the binder of any musical composition therein. Two pages of sheet music can be viewed at a given time. Flexible leaves with dimensions slightly larger than the sheet music are bound in the holder. Each leaf has a tag attached to its side edge. There is a numeral printed on each tag. The sheet music has removable clips that attach to the page. The clips are slidably arranged on a cable that is affixed to and lies vertically in the center of the binder.
This device is designed to allow the quick location of any specific musical composition therein. This device has limited use in that only two pages can be viewed at a given time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 991,753 (filed Aug. 22, 1910) is shown a holder for loose pages. The page holder is held in vertical position by its own unique apparatus which allows its mounting to a musical instrument. A type of stubs are affixed to the pages along the top edge of the pages. A rod runs through the stubs to create a hinge that bounds the pages together. Only one page can be viewed at a given time. When the viewing of a second page is desired, the user will flip the first page over the top of the hinged binding. By this action the second page is revealed.
This device has limited use in that only one page can be viewed at a given time, the loose leaf pages must have stub devices affixed to them, and the holder's unique apparatus for mounting has limited application. This device makes no provision for its attachment to a music stand or similar structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 614,372 (filed Feb. 28, 1898) is shown a mechanical leaf-turning device in which a longitudinally-reciprocable carriage having a shaft provided with fingers by which to hold the leaves, and a spring by which to give tension to said shaft are set in motion to cause a top leaf to fall to a lower position. A hand-crank is shown in FIG. 10 to illustrate a method of powering this apparatus. However, the carriage may be reciprocated in various ways, and, where desired, electricity may be employed wherein armatures at the opposite ends of the carriage are attracted by magnets, which may be alternately energized so as to allow the device to function without requiring the operator to stop work. Music may be printed directly upon the leaves, or pages may be attached to the leaves using some outside mechanism not included as part of this device.
This relatively complicated mechanical device contains no mechanism for attaching music sheets to the leaves, this device's design prohibits the operator from viewing previously processed pages, and its operation requires the turning of a hand-crank or an alternate power source, such as an electric motor. The claims make no reference to attaching music sheets or pages of any kind to the leaves. The claims make no claim to a device for attaching pages to the leaves. The specification makes no reference or implied intent to the attaching of more than one music sheet to a given leaf.
Therefore, in consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device for holding sheets of music.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of this invention are an improved form of device that will allow the user to view more than two sheets of music simultaneously in an orchestral or stage setting and has a means for attaching and removing the sheets of music efficiently on a plurality of display boards arranged and supported for generally vertical turning. Also, this invention provides a means by which the music holder attaches to a standard music stand (or similar device) to create a secure, removable coupling of the music holder with the stand. Also, this invention provides the user a quick and convenient means to access sets of sheets of music on the display boards exposed previously. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.